


Mistletoe

by tatertotarmy



Category: Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pelago Islands AU, WHO IS AMAZING, again written for snowyrunes, anyway go stan ford/vio, anyway pelago islands au is basically based on the rp group we write them in, hohoho you thought i was through did you, i basically sum it up in the fic, we have not just one but two ford/vio fics, you don't need to go there to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: On Arcadia Island, there was a superstition when it came to mistletoe. If you were to pass under mistletoe with someone else and not share a kiss with them, then you would be cursed with bad luck for the next year.It was just Violet’s luck that there happened to be mistletoe right on the archway between the pier and the island.--Written for Snowyrunes
Relationships: Ford (Trio of Towns)/Violet (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 3





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowyrunes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyrunes/gifts).



On Arcadia Island, there was a superstition when it came to mistletoe. If you were to pass under mistletoe with someone else and not share a kiss with them, then you would be cursed with bad luck for the next year. 

It was just Violet’s luck that there happened to be mistletoe right on the archway between the pier and the island. 

Violet shivered on the pier, bundled up in a thick brown coat and a big, tan scarf pulled up over her face for warmth. Every once in a while, she would give a passing glance towards the mistletoe on the archway - and of other people walking to or from the pier, some not noticing the plant and others sharing a brief kiss and giggling amongst themselves. Violet had been very careful to pass beneath the mistletoe with nobody else in sight, though that wouldn’t exactly be the case for long…

She was meeting Ford for a date, after all. In a little while, he would be arriving on the next ferry from Leuda. Admittedly, Violet had gotten there a little early. Normally, she would wait inside the guild building nearby when the weather got this cold, but…

As soon as she saw the mistletoe, that option was off the table. 

Another cool, sea breeze brushed by her, making her shiver again. She reached up, pulling her scarf over her lips to try and help keep a little warmer. Violet knew it was silly to wait out in the cold, and she knew that Ford would scold her for staying outside like this. But...once the ferry arrived, there was sure to be a rush of people moving either off the ferry or towards the ferry.

Violet didn’t want to risk getting caught under it with anyone but Ford.

She knew it was just a silly superstition. She knew she shouldn’t pay it any mind and just pretend that she never saw the mistletoe. But honestly, with all the magic and mystery there was in the world, having any bad luck stacked against her was just asking for trouble. To her, it was a risk that she didn’t want to take. She had shared a couple kisses on the cheek with others before beneath the mistletoe to fend off that bad luck. But now that she was dating Ford…

It was silly. She knew in her heart it was a silly feeling. Ford told her multiple times that he didn’t believe in the superstition. With holiday decorations starting to come up, this wouldn’t be the only mistletoe she’d see around the island. But as long as she could help it, she only wanted to be beneath the mistletoe at Ford’s side. 

Because if Violet ended up beneath it with someone else, she would have to face a full year of bad luck.

After dating Ford and becoming even closer to him...Violet found every kiss to be precious. A kiss to her hand, a kiss to her cheek, a kiss to her lips. The rare, fleeting moments of courage when she kissed _him_. When they first began dating, Ford could barely show her physical affection. Not out of any lack of love for her, but out of a mixture of inexperience and deep-set issues he’d slowly been working on. So now, with every kiss they shared, Violet cherished them dearly in her heart. They all meant so much on top of the action itself. It seemed...very wrong to share something like that with anyone else. 

Of course, maybe Violet was just overthinking this. Most people would just share a kiss under the mistletoe without a second thought. Her sisters certainly had. Even before they started dating, Ford allowed her to kiss him on the cheek…

In seconds, her thoughts screeched to a halt. That’s right...Ford had allowed her to kiss him on the cheek before they started dating, when they so happened to get caught under the mistletoe. He even kissed her hand before they walked away…

Violet looked up to the mistletoe again, her eyebrows furrowing.

What would Ford do if he was caught under the mistletoe with someone else? Yes, he did think that the superstition was nothing to worry about. He always thought of it as some silly thing that she shouldn’t worry herself over. And yet...he allowed her to kiss him beneath the mistletoe when she worried about the bad luck.

In all honesty, Violet knew that it was only because at that point, they were good friends. He definitely wouldn’t entertain it with a stranger. And yet...at that point, he surely didn’t have feelings for her. _She_ certainly had feelings for him at the time, but it couldn’t have been the other way around. If a friend was also worried about the bad luck…a _prettier_ friend...a _better_ fit...

Violet’s face burned red, trying to shake the thought from her mind. Goodness...what was wrong with her? She was getting so worked up over some mistletoe that she couldn’t think straight. It would have been better if she never saw it in the first place.

She frowned, burying her face in her scarf. 

Violet didn’t want him to kiss anyone else beneath the mistletoe. It was a selfish feeling tinged in jealousy. A horrid feeling that made her feel sick on the inside. She didn’t want him to get any bad luck in the coming year...but if that meant he would give one of those sweet, affectionate kisses to someone else…

At the end of the deck, a walkway hit the wood. Violet jumped, looking around in frantic surprise as she was pulled right out of her thoughts. And right at the end of the dock was the ferry from Leuda, people already walking down the ramp from the boat to the pier. Violet straightened up, trying to banish her thoughts as fast as she could as she kept a look-out for Ford. 

She could only hope the cold hid the shame burned on her cheeks.

As the crowd thinned, she finally caught a glimpse of blond hair and round glasses. Violet perked up, taking several steps forward, stepping around others hurrying to the island.

And soon, Violet saw Ford. In an instant, all of those ugly thoughts were replaced with elation, a happy flutter building up on the inside. 

She smiled brightly, approaching him. “Ford, h-hello!” 

Ford stopped, looking towards her, a faint, rare smile crossing his lips, “Ah, Violet, hello. I trust you weren’t waiting too long?”

“N-No, not at all.” Honestly, she wasn’t sure how long she’d been lost in her thoughts - it couldn’t have been that long, right? “How are you?”

“Exceptionally well, now that I’m here.”

Violet’s face bloomed bright red, and she looked away.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Y-Yes…” Violet spoke, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart. Maybe one day she would act less flustered around Ford...but it was very difficult when he said such kind things to her. Especially when she just caught a glimpse of that smile.

Without another word, Ford slipped his gloved hand into one of her own, and the two of them began to walk down the pier. Just as she was starting to calm herself down, she caught a glimpse of the archway that separated them and the island of Arcadia.

In seconds, her good mood lessened, reminders of her thoughts earlier creeping in on her. All those ugly thoughts, those insecurities…all stemming from that little bit of mistletoe attached to it.

Her pace began to slow. Ford got just a few steps ahead of her before he stopped, looking back at her with an inquisitive gaze. 

“Hm? Something the matter?”

Violet jumped, pulling her gaze away from the arch, “U-Um...nothing…”

He raised an eyebrow, and looked ahead, his eyes examining the entire archway.

“Ah, I see,” Ford spoke, and then continued walking. Violet swallowed, following him and feeling her cheeks burn. 

Once the two of them were beneath the archway, Ford stopped, turning to face Violet, “You still believe in that superstition?” 

“W-Well...um…” Violet wasn’t sure what to say. The answer was yes, she still believed in it...or at the very least didn’t want to invite any chance of bad luck. But still...should she say it? Or should she lie and say otherwise? 

She didn’t know how to answer. She knew Ford was waiting for a response, but she wasn’t sure what to do. 

Instead of waiting, Ford reached down to her chin, delicately tilting it up. Soon, he bent over to give her a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. Violet paused, a bit surprised, but returned the kiss happily, all the uncertainty melting into a pleasant warmth. 

Ford pulled away, another rare smile on his lips...that soon fell in favor of a different kind of emotion. And for just a moment, Violet swore she saw his cheeks become a slightly deeper shade.

“Erm...will this keep you protected for the year?” Ford asked.

Violet blinked. “Hm?”

“...Nevermind,” Ford shook his head, turning away and taking a step forward. 

Violet followed, still wondering just what he meant. Keep her protected for the year? From what? From all of the bad luck that mistletoe could bring?

So she wouldn’t need to worry about it next time…? If she ended up beneath it with someone else…?

In an instant, Violet’s cheeks bloomed bright red. 

“U-Um…” Violet timidly spoke up, keeping her eyes on the road ahead, “I-I think...I should be fine from bad luck...g-going forward…”

Ford nodded, and from the corner of her eye, she could see just a bit of relief wash over his expression, “I see...good…”

Violet smiled, feeling light as they continued down the road hand in hand, off to what was sure to be a warm date.


End file.
